People Rarely Say What They Mean
by iloveredhair
Summary: My first FanFic ever! HELP!James, Lily, Sirius, Fifi, Remus, Gabi, Peter, Margo equal one Year six full of drama, romance, mishaps, and much more ....
1. Thoughts On Summer

**Thoughts On Summer**

"Seriously, Si – What is the deal with you two?" James asked his best friend, while of course running his hand through his untidy hair and day dreaming of Lily.

"I have no idea what you talking about," Sirius replied, too quickly adding "so Lily …" to try and get James off track.

"Lily!" James screamed and started talking about her.

"No, I refuse to let us get off track- James" Lupin yelled at his friends to try and get them back on track, "Sirius what is the deal with you and Fifi?"

"She's my best girl friend" Sirius replied.

"OHHH! Girl Friend!" James and Peter replied laughing at him and pointing their fingers, while Remus just shook his head at their immaturity.

"So you do like her like her," James questioned him friend.

"I … I mean a," Sirius tried to find the right words to say while hiding himself with his hands to keep from showing his best friends his red embarrassed face, " I meant she's my best friend of the opposite sex."

"You so like her Padfoot," James simply replied while he, Peter and Remus started laughing.

"Do we have to talk about this, please? I mean she's awesome, but its summer-schools ganna start soon and we haven't spoken all summer," Sirius let out. He automatically regretted his words and flopped onto James bed (well they were all staying at the Potters house).

"You and Filomena haven't been owling?" Remus asked, as James gave out a "Dude, sorry I was messing with you". They both than looked at Peter who realized he should respond with something "uhh yeah" he said " sorry."

Sirius looked up and automatically felt bad for snapping at them, "Sorry guys, its just I miss her … and"

"Its cool Padfoot," they chorused.

"Oh and Moony." Sirius said.

"Yeah"

"Don't call her Filomena – she hates it,"

"Sorry man" Remus then walked over to James and whispered, "He wants her so bad".

"I know dude, weirdness."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Fifi?" Lily questioned her best friend. Lily sitting there in Gabi's room watched as Fifi threw multiple pieces of paper in the trash.

"Fifi what is wrong?" Margo questioned.

"Its complicated … see like I, well. Nevermind," Fifi responded not able to find the right words to tell her friend what she had just been up too and what she hadn't been up to all summer.

" Fifi honey. Me and Lily and Margo have been your best friend since first year. You can tell us everything. In fact, you have to tell us everything, or we can blackmail you. We can and we will. What is wrong? We will support you no matter what because we love you," Gabi told her.

"Promise?" Fifi questioned them.

"DUH!" the three other girls responded simultaneously.

"Sirius and I haven't oweled all summer." Fifi responded looking down at her feet looking ashamed as if she deserved to be smacked.

"WHAT," Gabi yelled.

"NO FREAKING WAY" Margo screamed.

"THAT'S NOT A FUNNY JOKE." Lily threw at her.

" Its not a joke. I was going to, but when he didn't I just lost courage," all three of her best friends looked at her and smiled, "but today when I woke up- I knew I was coming here Gabi and I promised myself I would send him a letter. "She looked at her friends huge grins and quickly added " I mean he's my best guy friend so this isn't a big deal"

"Yeah, of course its not a big deal, I mean that's why you look so ashamed," Margo commented.

" And that's why you are turning bright red," Lily told her.

"Not to mention that of course its not big deal, I mean I can tell my looking at the FOUR FOOT HIGH PAPER MOUNTIAN you have made in my room with the letters not to send him," Gabi calmly said with her voice a little raised to make her point.

" Okay, okay I get the point," Fifi told them and then sat down at the desk to make a letter.

Dear Si,

How have you been all summer? I've missed you.

"No, no scratch the "I've missed you"" Fifi says out load.

"Actually Hun, you have missed him to why not say it," Lily question. But when getting an evil glare from Fifi she said "but than you know, maybe not saying it's a great idea". And With that she walked over to Gabi and Margo and tells them " She is so crazy about him."

Finally the letter was done. Short and simple. To the point. Fifi was about to post it on her beautiful snowy owl Anne when Margo stole it from her, and read it out load to the girls.

" Dear Si," She began while Lily and Gabi through questioning looks at each other.

" I though only the marauders called him that" Lily questioned.

" No, I call him that too," Fifi said but went back to looking at the ground.

Margo started reading it again, and Fifi hid in the pillows of Gabi's bead. " How have you been since school got out? We haven't really talked? Well, see you when school starts."

"Short and Simple" Gabi said looking at Fifi disapprovingly.

"To the point," Lily replied looking disgusted.

"Exactly," replied Fifi not noticing their upset looks and tones and with that she stuck the letter on Anne and said " Take it to Si- he's most likely with James."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius looked up at the window when he heard the bang. The three other boys where absorbed in other things- James and Peter in wizards chess and Remus was reading. "That's her owl" Sirius cried jumping up and down. He stopped when he saw all three of them look at him with cheesy grins.

"I knew she would send him something," James whispered to Remus and Peter, as Sirius ran to the window, let the owl in and grabbed the letter. The other boys watched him as he tore it open smiling a very large out of character grin. Then they saw him look even happier if that was possible, run to James desk and start writing a letter. The three boys looked at each other smirking until Sirius shouted, "What do I say?"

"Jesus Padfoot how do talk to her in real life if you can't write her a letter," James questioned.

"That's a bit rich coming from the Lily Stalker," Sirius shouted

" Anyways, SIRIUS" Remus hated when he had to shout to get there attention, but it always worked the heads snapped right back at him. "Answer what ever questions she asked and ask how her summer was," and than a little quieter but full of hope he said "and tell her you've missed her".

"What? I haven't missed her" Si tried to say but was cut of by Peter yelling " Just write the danm letter."

Sirius finished and looked over his work once more before giving the letter to Anne.

Dear Fifi,

My summer has been okay. Boring- the boy's aren't very funny- or they are but its just annoying sometimes. We haven't talked this summer. Kind of sad, huh? Well see you tomorrow on the train.

Love,

Si

And with that before the boys could grab it from him, he sent the letter back to the girl who had occupied his thoughts all summer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh my god" Margo squeaked as she looked out of Gabi's kitchen. All three of the other girls turned to look and see what Margo was Oh my godding at. Anne had a letter from Sirius, already. It had only been a few hours. Mr. And Mrs. Smith both looked at the owl and than at the girl with questioning faces. Fifi ran at the owl grabbed the letter and headed up the stairs to Gabi's room skipping them two by two. Her best friends new she was happy, because the only times she forgot her manners where when she was really happy or really sad – and Sirius tended to make her really happy.

The next day her friends where all ready sitting on the ground of Gabi's room while Fifi ran around doing her packing last minute, as always.

" He said love?" Margo asked looking at Fifi to make sure she was not reading the letter wrong.

"Hey, where did you get that? Don't read that- that's mine." Fifi blurted out in one breath.

"He said love, dang he must really like you." Gabi told her.

"Or, he is my best friend," Fifi retorted secretly hopping he liked her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Summer made some good changes

Summer made some good changes 

"When do you think the girls will get here?" Sirius asked Remus for the 12th time in two minutes.

"I don't know so why don't you stop asking me," he said speaking with his teeth clenched together to avoid attacking Sirius.

"Oh my freaking God,"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Oh my god,"

"Wow".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think the boys are here yet?" Lily questioned them.

"What" they all spit at her in a chorus.

"Well they are our friends" she started to say in defense when the spotted the boys.

"Holy crap"

"No bloody way"

"Danm!"

"Oh my goodness".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it me, or have they all got incredibly better looking, or is that even possible," Margo questioned while drooling.

"Definitely hotter- all of them," Gabi added. They looked at Lily and Fifi to get their response but Fifi seemed somewhat zoned out and acting nervous, and Lily was drooling. They decided to deal with Fifi first.

"Fifi honey, you nervous?" Margo asked

"No, what would give you that idea?" Fifi replied while pulling out a mirror to check how she looked.

"Whatever you say," Gabi replied giggling. Once she got out of the fit she looked back at Lily. "You guys recon we should make her stop drooling before we walk into the boys?"

"Guess so," the other two responded.

"LILY," they all shouted at her.

"What" she replied still kind of out of it.

Gabi smiled at Margo and Fifi and said, " I thought you didn't like James,"

"What are you talking about? I love that man. Danm he's gotten even sexier" right after Lily uttered these words she realized she had said it. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The girls are here," Peter said. Stating the obvious was one of his favorite things to do.

"No shit captain obvious" Sirius replied without taking his eyes off Fifi. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Well you guys think we should go over and talk to them, you know, considering we haven't talked to them in, oh I don't know, three months?" Remus kind of spit out at his sometimes very stupid friends.

"Umm. Well we could or we could not," replied James getting nervous at the sight of his red haired lady.

"Come on," Moony replied grabbing all three of them and pulling them towards the girls. Of course he let go before they got there. They all needed time to primp before saying hello to the girls of their dreams.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit" they heard Lily say.

"I didn't mean it. You guys just sprang on me that's not fair" Lily replied.

"Didn't mean you hate me," James questioned. Getting close to Lily some how gave him a sense of courage.

All four girls sprang around looking really guilty.

"How long have you been there?" Fifi asked looking on the verge of tears.

"We walked up at the shit, shit, shit's" Sirius said quickly- he hated it when she was sad and wanted to hug her. He was about to but than realized it would be kind of awkward if he just went up to her and hugged her. I mean what if she doesn't hug back. The marauders would tease him forever.

"Oh, thank god," Margo replied.

"What had you girls been talking about then?" questioned peter, "something dirty?"

"Ha-ha… no. Of course not Peter you nasty boy," Gabi replied rather annoyed, "can we just get a compartment for the eight of us before they are all gone?"

"Brilliant Idea," Remus replied looking into Gabi's eyes.

"Thank you," Gabi replied keeping perfectly still not wanting to break the look she had with Moony. The other six of them shifted back and forth rather uncomfortably noticing their two friends were staring at each other.

"As we were saying TRAIN," James bellowed into Remus ear.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry" he replied.

They started walking into the train with all there stuff. Lily went in first – she always seemed to be the only one who could find them a compartment. James followed her of course because he was a "lily stalker" as Sirius had called him the day before. Margo walked in next along with Peter helping her. Remus and Sirius were arguing with there eyes about who should go in first. Gabi and Fifi doing the same. Sirius and Fifi lost of course to the amazing brainpower of Remus and Gabi. Fifi walked in and dropped her bag- it split open.

"Shit, Shit," she quickly said. Without thinking about it Sirius leaned down to help her. As easy as conversation had always come for them- it wasn't. Maybe it was because this was the first summer they hadn't spoken. Or maybe it was because they both liked the other one, but where too scared to admit it. Whatever the reason it was very awkward.

"So how was your summer," he asked her, mentally slapping himself since the letter yesterday he already knew.

"Good and you?" she answered blushing as she realized she already knew about his summer, and taking back the object he picked up for her.

"Same," he said and smiled at her not knowing what to do.

"Dudes room this way," Peter screamed from their compartment.

"Right," Sirius replied Blushing. The moment Remus and Gabi saw them get out of sight they pulled each other into a hug.

"God, I've missed you," he said kissing her.

"I've missed you too," she replied kissing him back. "As much as I love kissing you, we need to get in the compartment before they suspect anything."

"Yeah. I know," Remus replied grudgingly and kissed her again before helping her into the train.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Four Of One And Four Of The Other

Four Of One And Four Of The Other 

The trains ride passed peacefully enough. Well, that is when you forget about the whole who sits where scenario where it was girls on one side and boys on the other for a while, or the part where Peter farted and than told everyone. Other than that it was pretty normal. I mean Remus, Lily, Margo and Gabi headed off to the prefect meeting to learn about their new special duties as six-year prefects. This left Fifi, Sirius, James and Peter together. Lets just say you could cut the awkward feelings in that room with a knife. But than again, Fifi remembered she was friends with the marauders. Awkwardness was part of daily life. The played games and talked about quidditch – Fifi you must remember was from a family of boys, she understood the boy humor. I mean, don't get me wrong she was about as girl as you could get, makeup, nails, pink, the whole nine yards. But, she had this inner boy thing. She understood it and could deal with it. After they discussed the best quidditch play of the year the trolley came by.

"Anything from the Trolley, dears," they old women questioned.

"No, nothing," James and Peter began to say when Fifi cut in with "Speak for yourselves. I would definitely like something from the Trolley. Hmmm. How about 6 chocolate frogs, 4 pumpkin pasties, 2 cockroach clusters and a packet of Bertie Botts every flavored beans," she said with a smile.

"I'd forgotten how much you eat," Sirius said with a smile. He automatically regretted his choice of wording when he saw Fifi look upset.

"On second thought, I am probably to fat to eat these anyways. So, one chocolate frog." She told the trolley women. Sirius looked crestfallen.

"That's not what I meant Fifi. I .. I meant that," Sirius tried to figure out what to say as he watched James snicker at him and Fifi pay for her one treat. "I would like to buy everything she ordered the first time." He walked over and handed to her, and took one of the chocolate frogs, opened it and ate it. He looked at her and she looked at him. Right when he was about to say something the door burst open with their other friends.

"Hey guys!" they all shouted, obviously unaware they were ruining something for Sirius. James and Peter both started talking right away. Fifi and Sirius kept eye contact for a moment before Sirius leaned forward.

"The prefect meeting was a total bore," said Margo sitting down next to Peter with a sweet smile that said, "You would have been a lot better".

Sirius seemed unaware of the surrounding actions. He didn't know what to do. He was leaning towards Fifi, should he hug her, or kiss her. He finally decided hugging her would be best.

"I missed you Lily. We talked about Quidwitch while you where gone," James told Lily.

"Well, I didn't miss you and I hate Quidwitch- so good," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabi give her a knowing smile.

Fifi didn't care that Margo had just acted like she liked Peter. One of her dreams was coming true- Sirius was about to kiss her. But wait, she didn't like him. Oh, who was she kidding she loved him. But their first kiss in the middle of the compartment in front of everyone was not what she wanted. Suddenly she found herself just wanting to be hugged and that's when it happened. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. He hugged her and she hugged him. They didn't care that at that moment everyone had suddenly turned towards them like they were a bulletin bored. Sirius leaned towards Fifi's ear and whispered "Your not fat."

"I've missed you," she replied. It didn't seem so awkward anymore and replied with an "I've missed you too." And the pulled away and stopped hugging. They saw all their friends looking at them and they blushed.

"WE WILL ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS IN TWO MINUTES," bellowed the loudspeaker.

"Shit," was muttered by everyone as they started pulling on their robes and getting ready. As they started descending the platform and got into there carriage to take them to the castle Fifi addressed Sirius.

"Yes," he replied redding. Maybe he was reddening because he liked her. Maybe it was hot, or maybe it was because all of their friends where watching them.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Your welcome," Sirius said knowing exactly what she meant by how she had acted. All of their on looking friends however seemed very confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. People Like To Gossip

People Like To Gossip 

As the eight friends walked into the great hall most people where already seated. All eyes were turned on them. Sometimes it was amazing to be popular, I mean all the kids new their names and would do almost anything for them. But other times like this, made it suck to popular. Everyone was looking at them, most in admiration or respect but some in hatred. Suddenly the entire hall broke into whispers, the marauders and the girls looked at each other and groaned. This happened after almost every holiday. They wondered who the lucky one would be today. Which one of them would have endless rumors spread about them until it was another subject more interesting than them.

"Look at her,"

"Wow she's gotten so thin,"

"But has gotten such big boobs,"

"You think she has an eating disorder,"

"Danm, summer was good to her."

The girls tried to figure out which one of them it was. Who looked different? They had seen each other every day- they didn't notice anyone as changed.

"What's her real name again?"

"Isn't she Filomena or something like that?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah what dumb name." The girls looked at Fifi. The boys looked at Fifi. She looked like she was ganna shoot someone.

"Fifi. Honey. Calm down," Gabi said to her.

"I freaking hate my name, "Fifi replied, "how in the world do they know my real name?" she questioned as they took seats at the Gryffindor table.

"That would be our doing," someone sneered from behind them. The boys jumped up immediately recognizing the voice. They had there wands raised and Sirius looked like he would kill him any minute. All this before the girls turned around to see who it was.

"Snivallis," James and Sirius muttered.

"Why don't you keep your greasy hair and long nose in your dark arts books and out of our- I mean Fifi's business," Sirius threatened.

"And you Malfoy," James said wanting to get some of the action. " No one is fooled by that angel blond hair of yours, go back to trying to win your girl."

"You go try it with that mudblood Lily, potter" he replied and started to storm of.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"SIRIUS, JAMES," they turned around to see Moony yelling at them, " Fifi wants you guys to stop." The both looked at her and immediately responded with a "right, sorry,"

"Thank you though," she said.

"Your welcome," they replied.

The entire great hall had to sit through Dumbledore's long speech, the sorting and Filch trying to act powerful before they saw the food rise magically on their plates. Everyone but Fifi started to dig in. She sat there thinking. "Do I really look that different?" she questioned them. All three girls responded with a "Not at all. You look beautiful and wonderful." But somehow that's not what she wanted, she turned to the boys.

"James, Peter, Remus, Sirius," she gulped unable to believe what she was about to ask them, " Do I really look different? Am I thinner, do I have bigger boobs?" All four boys shifted uncomfortably. Gabi slapped Remus on the head and he said, " Fifi, you are beautiful, but you've always been beautiful." He smiled hoping he had take care of it. And he had. "Thank you Remus!" She replied and hugged him. James and Peter looked relieved they hadn't answered that because they would have talked about how she had definitely gotten hotter. Sirius on the other hand shot Remus an angry look when no one was watching him. He had wanted to make Fifi feel better.

"Look at her brown hair. It's so pretty. Like all wavy and long and thick," they heard a girl tell one of her friends and Fifi immediately started to fidget with her hair.

"She's so tall," "And look at her blue eyes, omg so gorgeous," The friends could hear it all through dinner. People talking about Fifi. The girls knew Fifi had never had much self-confidence and where begging to panic. How much longer till dinner was over they questioned each other. The boys on the other hand sat there in much awkwardness as they watched Margo, Lily, and Gabi panic and Fifi keep looking around and looking upset. Sirius just wanted to hug her and make all her pain go away.

Finally dinner was over and the girls ushered her into the Gryffindor common room. They all took their usual seats by the fire. All of them that is, except for Fifi who just kept looking at the fire and standing in front of it. The boys watched as Lily, Margo and Gabi had a wild argument silently to not let Fifi know.

"What are we going to do," Lily mouthed.

"Crap, I don't know. This is bad," Margo mouthed.

"Its never been this bad before," Gabi mouthed back.

"Do you think the boys could help?" Margo mouthed

"Of course not!" Lily replied.

"Hello we are right here," they all said to Lily.

"What are you talking about," Remus asked turning to Gabi. But she wouldn't give in "Lily, maybe its worth a try." Gabi said. Unfortunately she said it loud enough to wake Fifi up from her daydream.

"What's worth a try?" she enquired.

"Nothing," all three girls replied looking guilty.

"Okay, you're not going to tell me," she said looking upset. She turned to the boys, "Remus, care to inform me, since me so called best friends wont?" she questioned obviously getting mad. When he didn't respond right away she turned to James. "James, same question." He didn't respond in that mila second. "Peter same question," she said.

"What," he questioned her.

"WHAT WERE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT AND WHAT IS EVERYONE NOT TELLING ME," she somewhat screamed, but somewhat cried.

"Oh, that. Well. I have no idea," he replied honestly.

"Fuck you," she said. They all looked shocked. She was about to cry now. "Sirius, your going to tell me aren't you?" she questioned him.

He looked at her and wanted to tell her that he didn't know. "You are beautiful," he said accidentally.

Tears were falling down her face. She didn't care that she was crying in front of them. She'd cried in front of the girls before and the boys just better get used to it. "I hope you rot in hell," she spat at Sirius. He looked at her crying and forgave her right away for saying that. He loved her too much to be mad, and she was upset right now and he didn't know why.

"Fifi, please stop crying" Margo said as the girl ran up to her. It was obvious that the stress from dinner was kicking in.

"I hate you guys. Why wont you tell me. Is there really that much wrong with me?" she attacked and questioned them at the same time, still crying as hard as ever.

"Fifi, please don't cry," Sirius asked her.

"People cry Black. Get the Fuck used to it," she replied and stormed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Did That Just Happen

Did That Just Happen 

When the girls woke up the next morning there was a note from Fifi.

I went to breakfast early. See you guys in class.

They got ready as quickly as possible, guessing the guys were waiting for them. When they got down the stairs Sirius didn't even say hello, or good morning "Where's Fifi?" the girls gave each other a quick smile. Than they explained that she had gone to breakfast early.

When they all got down to breakfast the girls thought maybe they should explain to the boys they situation of last night. But before they did the boys brought it up.

"So is Fifi still mad?" Remus asked.

" No, and I don't think she was actually mad," Gabi said looking at him.

"Really? The whole fuck you thing seemed kind of like anger to me," Peter put in. They had to laugh at that one because unfortunately Fifi had giving a mad appearance.

" I suggested maybe she was just pms-ing," James said proudly.

"Bloody hell James! Can we not talk about THAT," Sirius said looking somewhat disgusted, "while im eating" he finished.

"Anyways," Margo said trying to get back on track.

Lily took it up this time, "Fifi has always had a very low opinion of herself physically."

"Everyone talking about her made her really nervous and made her feel fat and ugly," Gabi pronounced

" And than us all whispering made her think we were talking about how fat and ugly she is," Lily put in.

"But she's not fat or ugly," Sirius put in looking confused and upset. He thought back to when he had said she ate a lot and slammed his head on the table.

"Padfoot what the hell are you doing?" James asked him.

"Huh?" Sirius replied looking upset.

"Never mind."

"Yeah back to me," Lily said and James automatically looked at her, "If you guys see her stay away from appearance comments unless we give you the signal."

"What's the signal," everyone enquired not having been notified of it.

"I will pull on my ear," she said smiling.

"Right," they responded looking around very confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven friends were going into their first class of the year. Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. Well, it could be worse, right. They could have potions with Slughorn or … actually it sucked pretty bad. However, they were being positive, I mean the boys had already started planning a prank and a party. And the girls where just happy to be back with the boys. They walked in to the room and saw Fifi already sitting down and flipping through a muggle magazine of some kind. Sirius got a huge smile, as he remembered where he always sat in this class. Since these eight became friends in second year (they didn't like each other in first) they had always sat in the same seats for Transfiguration. James and Peter sat on the bench behind Fifi. Lily and Margo on the bench next to her to the right, Remus and Gabi to the left, and Si got to sit with Fifi. This was the one thing that made this class bearable. Walking up to her and without questioning it everyone miraculously took their seats.

"Hey Fifi," they all choused at her.

"Hey guys," she said while setting down her magazine. " You know these famous muggle guys are really good looking!" she added looking at the girls with a smile. Sirius' smile dropped at that comment, but Fifi didn't see.

"Really?" questioned Lily, while running towards Fifi to look at the pictures along with Margo.

"Come see them Gabi," Margo ordered.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," she replied and while getting up she whispered an "I'm sorry," to Moony. As the girls looked at the pictures the boys looked at each other looking slightly upset, while the girls occasionally could be heard whispering things like "OMG! I have never seen someone that good looking." Manly to Si's disappointment it was Fifi saying such things.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS," McGonagall bellowed "CLASS IS STARTING." The three girls who had been looking in to Fifi's magazine ran back to their seats and sat down.

The class passed peacefully enough. Gabi and Remus held hands under the desk for a while before it was time to start transfiguring rocks into comfy chairs. Fifi was amazingly the first one to successfully do this, making her get Gryffindor 20 points. By the time the bell rang Remus and Gabi had done it as well, leaving those three with little homework and the others with extra homework.

"Nap time!" James bellowed after class.

"Actually its history of magic – oh, yes nap time for you," Lily replied realizing that most people slept in that class. The walked on to their least favorite class, one where the teacher was a ghost. I mean come on, how can they be expected to pay attention when a ghost is teaching them. Once the arrived they realized to their disappointment that this class was with the Slytherins.

"Great more Malfoy and Snape, just what I need," Sirius muttered looking a little down.

"Awesome, my favorite class with my favorite people," James muttered sarcastically.

"Can you two try not to fight with them at least today, please?" Fifi questioned them. Right away Sirius stopped and about a minute later they got James to relax. They took their seats for this class, different than last time but still in the middle. Class got going. It was pretty boring for a while as Professor Binns lectured on Dragon wars or something like that, but than he asked Fifi to go around and collect everyone's homework from the summer. She got them from all her friends and fellow Gryffindor and headed over to the Slytherins. Everyone had gone back to sleeping or taking notes, except Si who was keeping his eyes on her. All of the sudden when Fifi was in front of Snape's desk there was a loud bang and Fifi fell to the floor.

"FIFI," Sirius screamed and ran over to her. The girls and fellow marauders not short behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sirius spit at Snape. For a second Snape looked like he was going to start an argument, but when he looked down at Fifi lying on the floor surrounded by her friends he changed his mind.

"I didn't do anything to her, this time," he replied and Sirius looked mad, upset and scared, "she just fell to the floor." The girls where trying to figure out how to pick her up best and Sirius just leaned down and grabbed her. James, Peter, Margo, and Lily followed right behind them. Once they were in the hall Remus and Gabi went into a spare classroom and started kissing.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Gabi said, "I mean my best friend just fainted." He looked down at Gabi's face and decided to go to the hospital wing with their friends "come on," he told her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out Fifi just needed a little food in her system. She didn't eat much at dinner because she was so upset and she skipped breakfast. She was out of Madame Pomfreys care in no time, but her friends where worried why she lied.

"For the love of god, stop looking at me like that," she told them as they were all sitting around the lake the next afternoon during their off period.

"Like what?" they all questioned her, but they did look guilty.

"Like I'm ganna break. I am not going to just collapse and faint again, okay. You guys saw me eat breakfast and lunch," Fifi replied.

"Why did you lie to us?" Margo questioned, quickly regretting what she let slip out and covering her mouth. Now it was Fifi's turn to look guilty and she did.

"I… I," she slurred not knowing what to say " I was going to go but than I ran into someone and went on a walk with them."

"Oh, okay cool," the boys except Si said in unison.

"WHO," all the girls questioned looking excited. Sirius looked like he wanted to know, but he wasn't going to ask in front of his boys.

"Well, Darren Fields," she said looking down at her shoes.

"Wait, the Darren Fields?" Margo questioned.

" The 7th year Ravenclaw, gorgeous one?" Lily asked looking jealous.

"Yep," Fifi responded looking at Sirius who was looking at the lake like he had just been smacked by someone. She made a mental note to ask him what was wrong later.

"Dang Fifi. He is so hott. You always get the best guys," Gabi responded. Remus gave her an upset look before getting up.

"I have to go…" he said trying to think of an excuse "to the dorm," he responded lamely giving Gabi another upset look.

"Shit," she muttered and everyone looked at her, "nothing, sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Don't Forget To Watch Out For Peoples Fe

Don't Forget To Watch Out For Peoples Feelings 

The friends made there way back up to the dorm to find Remus sitting by the fire eating chocolate. Now Moony eating chocolates not that big of a deal, because he loves it. But when he has a pile of chocolate wrappers by him something is wrong.

"Hey Moon- What's wrong," James questioned spotting the wrappers.

"Nothing," he responded looking at Gabi, "I'm ganna go to the library." He left and Gabi got up to follow him "I have to go to --- uhh—Hagrid's and ask him something," and with that she stormed off to the library to talk to her man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus! What is wrong?" Gabi questioned him once she caught up with him.

"Why don't you go find Darren to talk to about it, you know since he is the best guy and all," he spat at her.

"Remus that's not what I mean. I was just trying to cheer her up because she's been so low because someone doesn't like her the way she does and I was just trying to help her," she responded looking like she could cry.

"Whatever," he spat at her. But than he changed his mind when he saw her crying. "I am sorry I got mad. It just made me feel like you want to be with him and not me."

"I don't Remus, I love you," Gabi told him. He looked a little shocked. She had never told him that before. She thought he wasn't going to respond, oh god why did she tell him. But then he said, " I love you too." They hugged each other and found an empty classroom. The definitely where in need of a make out session.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quicker than you would have thought a first week back at school would. Sirius seemed a little upset the entire week. The girls had no idea why, but the boys figured it had to do with Darren Fields talking to Fifi. Si would never admit it but that's what I was. The friends were all walking together to Dinner on Friday night and Fifi was about to begin the search to find out what's wrong with Si.

"Si," she said from standing next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, "I hate when you're sad."

"Well, uh … actually," he began when someone yelling cut him off.

"FIFI, WAIT UP," Darren yelled. Sirius looked more upset at the sight of him and tried to act somewhat happy.

"Hey Darren," Fifi greeted him and gave him a smile that made Sirius' insides burn. He wanted that smile to be just for him. Why did he have to feel this way about her?

"I was wondering, if …." Darren began getting nervous, "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmede tomorrow night?" Sirius panicked, the friends always went together. She can't like him.

"Sure," she replied and gave him a smile.

"See you tomorrow then," he said running off to catch up with his friends. While Fifi turned to the girls and they began freaking out.

"OMG, OMG, OMG. What are you going to wear?" questioned Margo.

"Ahhh, he's so hott. You are so lucky," Lily responded.

"I can't believe you already have a date and it's the first weekend," Gabi replied. And all the girls erupted into giggles. The boys looked at Sirius questioningly to see if he was all right. He nodded to them that he was fine, but he didn't look fine- and they knew he wasn't fine.

"Let's get to dinner than," Remus cut in through the giggles trying to make them stop talking about something that would make Sirius cry. And they all headed to dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Who Loves Who

Who Loves Who 

The next morning was Saturday- the day to relax. After breakfast they headed out down to the lake to sit by their favorite tree. Some people planned on doing homework (and by some I mean Remus, Gabi, and Lily) others planned on tanning (well Fifi planned on tanning), and the other three boys were working on their first prank of the year.

"I hate homework," Gabi cried after having worked for about thirty minutes.

"Lay out with me then!" Fifi responded getting overly excited.

"All right," Gabi decided to and layed down with Fifi taking off her robe so that her skin could actually get darker. The friends kept doing their own thing until and owl came and started attacking Fifi.

"Ahhh. Get it off my face. OMG. OMG. It is ganna kill me," she screamed panicking. Sirius reached over and grabbed it for her. He was about to hit it away when he realized it had a letter.

"Fifi, it had a letter addressed to you," he told her. She looked confused but than came and grabbed it. They watched as her face got a big smile on it.

"What is it?" they questioned her.

"I have a secret admirer!" she told them still not believing it herself.

"Let me see!" Gabi ran forward and grabbed it.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

The stars are bright

But you shine true

I love you just the way you are.

Love, someone secret

"OMG! That is so cute," Lily and Margo screamed. The boys looked back and forth rather confused.

"Who do you think it is?" Fifi questioned them. The boys looked at each other and answered "no idea," rather quickly. The girls however decided to figure it out.

"Lets see, who likes you." Lily thought allowed

"Well, Darren," Margo responded.

"But why would he send her this is they have a date tonight?" questioned Gabi.

"I guess someone likes you that we don't know about!" Lily responded.

"Lucky butt. I don't even have one," Margo said with a tad bit of jealousy. James and Remus kept looking at each other and at Sirius trying to figure out if it was him, and what he was really thinking. Peter was absorbed in whatever Margo was saying. Suddenly the afternoon bell rang and the crowd headed to lunch. After a lunch filled of looking around the great hall for probable boys they went back to the common room to play wizards chess. The time passed quickly until Lily looked at the clock and realized there was one hour till Fifi was supposed to meet Darren. The girls all freaked out running upstairs to help her get ready- leaving Sirius in the middle of the game without Fifi playing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the boys heard voices. The girls were coming back into the common room. They looked up the girl's staircase and there she was. It depends which boys brain we were in because they each had eyes for one girl- thankfully they were all different girls. But by they time they made it down, all eyes were on Fifi. She was wearing a cute little knee length skirt made of bandanas and a blue shirt that looked amazing. Sirius wished he had the courage to ask her out. But he couldn't do it.

"Hey you guys," she addressed them.

"Hey," they called back coming out of a trance.

"Well I'm ganna go meet Darren. Wish me luck!" And with that she gave them a smile and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs in the boy's dormitories Sirius was pacing back and forth. It was getting late and he hadn't heard Fifi come into the common room. Was she okay? He was getting worried. And than who was this secret admirer? As much as he wished it was him, it wasn't.

"Dude, are you okay?" questioned his best friend James.

"I'm just …." not knowing what to respond and running his hands through his hair.

"Okay, you are so nervous. You just ran your hair through your hands. We know you only do that when you are upset and nervous. What's the deal?" Remus asked.

"I want to know who the secret admirer is," he responded deciding to deal with that issue first.

"Wait. It's not you?" questioned Peter.

"NO! DO YOU THINK I'D BE ACTING LIKE THIS IF IT WERE?" he yelled at them.

"He has a point," James said with a smirk "so you like her and want to know who it is?"

"Yes," he said and than realized his admittance "I mean no." But it was to late.

"We'll figure this out Padfoot give it some time," Remus told him. And with that Si relaxed, he went and lay down on his bed and thought about Fifi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" This has been amazing. Thank you Darren," Fifi said as they walked back into Hogwarts. The night had been pretty fun. He took her to the most expensive restaurant in Hogsmede, and than took her out for ice cream. They had talked about some things. And she had had fun, but something was missing. He wasn't Sirius. "I can't believe I just thought that," she told herself.

"Your welcome," he said walking her back to the Gryffindor Fat Lady. "Would you like to go out with me next weekend as well?" How could you say no to that after him being sweet.

"Sure," she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek "goodnight."

"You too," he said and kissed her on the lips. Fifi walked into the common room feeling like she had something contagious on her. The girls rushed down the stairs to see her making a racquet. The boys came next lead by Sirius. "Oh, Si. I wish you had been him," she thought but quickly tried to convince herself other wise.

"How was it?" Gabi asked.

"Was he a gentlemen?" Lily questioned.

"He was perfectly sweet and nice," Fifi, responded, "he's taking me again next weekend."

"REALLY?" said Margo, while jumping up and down. Fifi only nodded. The boys looked around at each other. They wanted to show they cared so they had come down here, but they wanted to sleep – they have Moony do the job.

"We are really happy your date went well," he told her.

"Goodnight," they all told her and headed up stairs. The girls came shortly afterwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Time To Tell The Truth – Well Some Of Th

Time To Tell The Truth – Well Some Of The Truth 

The next two weeks passed without much exciting happening. Fifi and Darren where officially a couple. Sirius was acting very depressed. Remus and Gabi had been able to have very little time to their selves but where still going strong. Peter, Margo, James, and Lily flirted from a far but nothing really exciting. The friends were all sitting down by the lake and talking suddenly Peter decided they should go around in a circle saying who they each liked. James was first.

"Well, as you all know. I like Lily," he said flashing her a smile. They all laughed and she groaned. Remus was next to him.

"I like …" he began not sure what to say "girls."

"So Fifi, your turn," Gabi cut in before anyone could make Remus say anything more.

"Well I … uhh," she began.

"Do you not like Darren?" Margo questioned her. Everyone sat up straighter and leaned forward not wanting to miss a thing; this could be a big deal.

"Okay. He is great and sweet and everything, but he just isn't S," she began and realized who all she was talking to "he isn't what I want." Sirius looked much more happy. She didn't like Darren. But who was the s? Snape? Smith? Steve? It couldn't possibly be him – could it?

"Why don't you break up with him then?" James questioned her.

"I'm planning on it. I just don't know when," Fifi responded before they all got up and headed back inside. The girls went upstairs to help her get ready for what Fifi hoped would be her last date with Darren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later than usual. Darren had taken more time doing everything tonight than he usually did. The castle was dark and deserted.

"Darren, we need to talk," Fifi began

"No, we don't," Darren, replied pulling her into an empty classroom "we need to make out." He began making out with her and touching her not caring that she wanted to leave. When he uncovered her mouth she screamed

"STOP IT DARREN! STOP! HELP ME." She heard running, someone was coming to help her. The door bust open and she saw him. He dropped the food which he had obviously picked up in the kitchens. Sirius. Her best friend and the man of her dreams. Her tears began to slow.

"Didn't you hear her? Stop it," he yelled at Darren.

"Mind your own business," Darren snapped at him. Sirius grabbed him and punched him in the jaw. Darren fell to the floor. Sirius ran over to her.

"Are you alright Fifi?" he questioned dumbly looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I will be. Thank you," she said as he helped her into the common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when they were all going to head down to breakfast, the boys where sitting down in front of the fire waiting for the girls.

"I am so hungry," Si told his friends.

"You are always hungry," Moony replied to him dryly.

"If I wasn't so hungry I would take offense by that," Sirius said. They saw the girls coming down the stairs – but Fifi wasn't with them.

"Where's Fifi?" questioned James because he was curious of how her breaking up with Darren went.

"She came in really late last night, cried for a long time, and was still lying on her bed thinking at three when I woke up from a nightmare," Lily told them "so we decided to let her sleep.

"That was nice of you," James told her, flashing her a smile. Oh, how much she wanted to admit that she liked him. But she couldn't, she had too much pride.

"Let's go," Peter yelled at his friends. They started making their way to the portrait hole when suddenly Sirius spoke up.

"I'm actually not very hungry," he said looking a little confused "I'll just go get some more sleep or something."

"You're not hungry?" questioned Gabi "that's like a first ever occurrence.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, "he replied. Sirius tried to ignore the look her was getting from the boys who knew he was hungry.

"I just need to think," he told them.

Sirius sat around in the Common room for a while. He new his friends had gone down to the lake after breakfast but he wanted to wait for Fifi – no matter how long she slept. A few hours later, which he passed thinking about Fifi and trying to decide if she liked him, he saw her come down the stairs and sit in her normal seat by the fire without even noticing him.

"Hey Fifi," he said. She jumped a little, but realized who it was. She felt safe with him.

"Hey Si." There was a silence around them for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. "Thanks again for last night."

"I'm just happy I had decided to go to the kitchens and get ice cream because if I hadn't …" he trailed off a little thinking about Darren and what a horrible person is.

"Me too," she replied, "where did all our friends go?"

"Breakfast and lake."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"YOU WEREN'T HUNGERY?"

"Yeah. I was tired and wanted to sit here by the fire."

"Okay," she replied looking at him skeptically "want to go meet them?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah sure."

Inside her minds her thought were rambling "oh, I love it when you smile," "I love Sirius Black," "He's so sweet," "Why was he not hungry? He is always hungry." "I am ganna figure this out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Party Time

Party Time 

Remus was finalizing the plans the next week. Peter was sitting there doing nothing. And James and Sirius they were preparing themselves for an amazing opening prank.

"This is going to be the bomb!" James told him.

"One of are best yet," Sirius replied. Peter was could be seen in the background nodding yes over and over again.

"When are we going to have that party?" James asked him friends.

"Well tomorrow nights Saturday night …" Sirius replied with a mischievous grin.

"Okay. Start passing the word. Beginning at nice I'd say. What do you think Si?" James questioned.

"Nine sounds good. Guess tonight we and you will sneak into town to get some firewhisky?" Sirius replied.

"Firewhisky?" Lily questioned them and they turned around to see the girls.

"Remus. You are a prefect, can you do nothing to stop them?" Gabi asked.

"Would I want to Gabi?" he questioned her. And then the connected and smiled at each other. Another one of there public looks. Making it awkward for the friends.

"PARTY AND PRANK!" Peter hissed at Moony. He stopped looking at Gabi and began to blush from embarrassment.

"Party tomorrow night. Gryffindor common room. Nine O clock," James told the questioning girls.

"We have to go," Sirius said nudging them "prank," he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are not allowed in," Sirius said speaking to Darren Fields. Sirius was acting as the bouncer from nine to ten. Someone else got the horrid job after him. The party was one of there best. They had moved the furniture and decorated it in record time. There was good music, spiked butterbear and amazing food courtesy of Sirius going down to the kitchens.

Not to mention the amazingly gorgeous people who had come. Or for Sirius, the amazingly gorgeous person.

"You still holding a grudge against me, huh, "Darren asked.

"No, I hate you. Leave," Sirius ordered.

"Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, he is so perfect," Fifi whispered.

"Who?" Margo questioned her. The girls turned to look where she was looking.

"Darren?" Lily asked getting scared.

"Fifi, honey. Don't you remember what Darren did?" Gabi asked her.

"Not Darren – dumb butts," she responded.

"OHHH. So you are admitting you like him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Finally," Margo muttered. All four girls where watching the scene between Sirius and Darren.

"No, I hate you. Leave" they heard uttered by Sirius.

"He is so sweet. I love that boy," Fifi whispered.

"I hate to say it – well actually I don't. I TOLD YOU SO," Gabi screamed. The girls turned away and got embarrassed when everyone looked their way including each of there boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night wore on. Everyone had had a little too much spiked punch. It was getting late and people where dancing less and making out on the dance floor more.

"You want to dance Fifi?" Sirius questioned her.

"Sure," she replied. Lily and Margo where watching from one side of the room with James and Peter.

"OMG!" Lily screeched, "Look, look." And all three turned their heads to see Fifi and Sirius making out.

"You think they'll remember this in the morning?" Peter asked them holding back his fits of laughter.

"Somehow I think they will," Gabi responded coming up from behind them with Remus.

"Where have you too been?" questioned James.

"Not where you think Prongs," Remus responded. And than Fifi and Si headed back to their friends, the party ended and everyone went up to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Stupid Regret

Stupid Regret 

"I am so bloody stupid," Fifi said with a sigh. The girls were all sitting on their beds the next morning – well it wasn't really morning more like afternoon, but they had just woken up.

"It'll be okay," Gabi said trying to be positive and looking at Lily and Margo for some help.

"I mean he did kiss you back?" Margo questioned "right?"

"Yeah, he did. But I'm sure the punch was spiked," Fifi replied.

"Well considering he probly spiked it himself I am sure he held his alcohol well enough," Lily told her. Fifi simply rolled onto her stomach, put her face in her pillow and sighed. Her friends looked back and forth at each other, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Margo had an idea.

"I'm hungry. Lets go get breakfast – I mean lunch – ugh brunch?" she said.

"All right," and "good idea," were chorused by Lily and Gabi. The three girls got up and started to leave when they realized Fifi was still face down on her bed.

"You coming?" Gabi questioned her kindly.

"I'm not hungry, I …" Fifi started and than changed her mind as to what she wanted to say.

"Do you want us to bring you a sconce or something?" Lily asked her – knowing full well that the only reason Fifi wasn't coming was to avoid the boys and more importantly avoid Sirius.

"That would be nice," she replied with a smile. As Lily, Gabi and Margo left their room they began to hear their best friends sobbing into her pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius woke up late the morning after the party wondering why in hell he was so happy. He sat up in bed with a wild grin, to see his three best friends on the floor.

"Still happy are you Padfoot?" questioned James with a smirk. Planning full out on making a complete ass of himself and teasing his best friend. And that's when in hit Sirius- he had kissed the girl of his dreams.

"Oh my god," he muttered under his breath.

"What just now remember what you and Fifi did last night?" Moony questioned him. Sirius' mind was full of questions – did she like him or was she drunk, how was she going to act around him.

"She is going to hate me," he said and looked down at his feet.

" Dude, maybe you don't remember, but she kissed you first," Peter said from the other side of the room.

"She'll think I took advantage of her. Crap," Sirius told them.

"Padfoot, shut up. She wont," Remus told him. Still not believing Sirius got dressed and the boys decided it was breakfast time. They went down to the great hall and found three of the girls – Fifi was missing of course. They discussed the party and other things – not mentioning her. Suddenly as they were heading out to the lake, Lily remembered the scone.

"Crap," she said as they all looked at her "I was supposed to bring Fifi a scone back up to our room." And they watched as she ran all the way back to the Gryffindor table and grabbed one for Fifi. While she was running back James accidentally spoke his thought out loud. You know when that happened and it is complete and total awkward, like horrible and painful and your face turns the color of a fire engine. Well, that's what happened to James "She is so beautiful," he said aloud. All of his friends looked at him as his face went from its normal tanned, cool expression to one of complete mortification. Lily got back just in time to see his face the color of a bright read apple and all her friends laughing and looking back and forth between her and him.

"Right," she began a little uncertain as to what she missed "I guess all go take this up to Fifi and see if she wants to come to the lake with us. Probly wont she'll be laying on her bed all day at this rate." And with that she was off. Sirius thought about what Lily has said all the way down to the lake.

"Why did she not come down to breakfast if she was awake? Did it mean she hated him? Why is she still lying in her bed? Why do I still like her?" he thought to himself going on and on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. The Secrets Of The Heart

**The Secrets Of The Heart**

As Lily ran up to the Gryffindor tower her thoughts were divided between Fifi and Sirius, and James. "Why did Fifi like him? Doesn't he like her back? I mean, its so obvious he does – grr they are hopeless," and "Why do I have to like James? I mean where is the justice in that? He jokes about liking me, but he does actually. Does he? Oh, I wish he did," occupied her till she made it to their door. Suddenly all selfish thoughts swooped away as she heard Fifi still crying from her room.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lily questioned her. Fifi instantly sat up as she heard her friend, she didn't want to be caught crying over a boy, let alone a boy like Sirius – I mean what would her friends think if they knew she cried because her best guy friend didn't like her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't hold that punch well," she said with a tense laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"I know that laugh. What's wrong?" Lily cheeped.

"Nothing," Fifi replied rather quickly. Too quickly.

"Listen. If you tell me I'll," and than she got nervous and swallowed her through.

"You'll what?" Fifi questioned always up for a good intrigue.

"I'll tell you something I have never told ANYONE," she said with a whisper.

Fifi looked at her for a second before replying with an "I guess so. You want me to go first?"

"Sure," Lily responded getting nervous not able to believe she was going to tell anyone about her secret that she had kept her own since third year.

"I like Sirius," Fifi cheeped "and he doesn't like me back."

"Aww. Well I . . ."she started, took a deep breath and let it out "I like James."

"WHAT?" Fifi yelled. I think its important to let you know that when Fifi screamed you could hear it from all over the castle – her friends heard it from down by the lake and knew it was her. They decided Lily might need help. Fifi angry could be scary some times.

"Shhh. It's a secret," Lily told her " I've liked him since 3rd year."

"Than why did you never say 'yes' to go out with him," Fifi questioned looking disbelieving.

"He was always kidding," Lily replied with a sorrow-filled look.

"It seems our close foursome keeps many secrets," Fifi replied with a laugh. It only took one look from Lily to Fifi until the girls erupted into a fit of giggles. It was at this point when Margo, Gabi, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius burst into the room. The sight of two girls rolling around on the ground laughing their brains out with Kleenex boxes, dirty Kleenex's, chocolate wrappers and the forgotten scone was clearly not what was expected. All six of them let out a confused "What?" before they finally began laughing at the sight. After hours spent in that room together full of laughing and knowing looks between Lily and Fifi, James commented on their entrance.

"It's not every day you run into a room expecting to stop a fight and find two of your best friends rolling on the ground with laughter," he said suppressing a laugh.

"That is most defiantly a true statement," Margo replied giggling.

"What were you guys laughing about anyways?" Gabi asked. It's amazing how quickly a mood can change sometimes isn't it. In the second it took Gabi to ask that question both Lily and Fifi's faces turned from the joyful expression to a rather pained look. They looked back and forth between each other trying decide what to say and who should say it. It is needless to mention the other friends discomfort – they knew a secret was being kept but didn't exactly know how to pry it out of the girls.

Finally Fifi spoke up "Well," she began a little uncertain as to what she was actually going to say "we had been fighting and than we," not knowing what to say.

"We remembered a past fight that ended in," looking around the room Lily decided on what to say "chocolate all over our faces," she ended with a blush. Fifi looked at her with a look that said, I could have come up with something better than that.

"Right …" Peter spoke up.

"Anyways," Fifi replied trying to get the attention off her and Lily and their little secret club "let's go eat something … I haven't eaten all day." The friends all got up to leave and once they were in the common room Gabi told them "Sorry you two, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. You can tell us," she said with a smile looking at all their friends "when your ready," the friends all nodded in agreement. And Lily and Fifi were a little upset their little lie was so obviously a little lie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the deal with us?" Sirius questioned her after dragging Fifi into an empty classroom. It had been several weeks since the "party" and neither one of them had mentioned it.

"What?" she replied, " I have no idea what you're talking about," blushing because she new exactly what he meant.

"You're actually going to make me say it aren't you," he replied getting angry. "Well, we never and I mean never hang out just the two of us like we have since the beginning of school. You don't tell me anything anymore. I have no idea what's going on in your head. I don't know how you feel. Oh, and maybe that little thing about how we kissed and you haven't bothered saying anything," he snarled the last bit because truly he was very hurt by it all.

Fifi blushed knowing that it was all true. But she needed to keep her composure; she couldn't tell him that she was in love with him. "I didn't want me kissing you when I was drunk on punch you spiked to ruin our friendship." It was dark in that empty room and she couldn't see how sad that made him. " We never talk anymore and that's incredibly sad, but its not all my fault," she continued, "you never seek me out to talk to me."

"I can't believe this," was all Sirius got to say before they heard someone opening the door. They both rushed into the closet of the room so they wouldn't be seen. Although they seemed to not agree on anything anymore both of their jaws dropped when they saw who exactly it was that had come into that empty room. Together. To kiss. The couple made out for a good long time before speaking.

" God, your amazing," Gabi whispered in his ear.

"Not as amazing as you," Remus replied to her. And they were at it again. In about twice as long as the original time they figured they should leave.

"I don't want to go though Remie," Gabi baby talked to him.

"Me either," he replied kissing her nose, "I love you." Fifi and Sirius forgot for the next few moments that they were fighting with each other. They turned their heads unable to believe it.

"I love you too," Gabi replied to him.

"Love? Love?" Fifi mouthed to Sirius. He responded the same way. Once the couple had gone she turned on him "did you have any idea?"

"I knew he liked her – but that? No," he replied.

"Same here. Dang. I wonder why they haven't told us," she thought aloud. It was at that moment that they remembered they were fighting. "I have to go," she whispered. And with that he watched as she walked away from him. He knew many new things, not the things he had planned on finding out though. He frowned and walked back to the common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. What Is Trust, Then?

What Is Trust, Then? 

Fifi ran through the halls determined on making it back to the Gryffindor tower and her room before she ran into Sirius again.

"I can't believe it," she muttered over and over again. She couldn't believe that Gabi and Remus were IN LOVE with each other. "It does make since, they are so similar," she considered about it all. She gave the fat lady the password, and ran past all of her friends besides Sirius (although she wondered if he could even be considered a friend), up the girls' stairs, into her room and flopped on her bed. Overcome by emotions she began to cry and cry into her pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius came into the common room just in time to see Fifi flying up the stairs looking upset.

"Shit," he muttered hoping that wasn't his fault. He had just wanted some answers and had hoped to tell her how he felt. Well, another time – although it had been a very long time, it was almost the middle of November. He then turned his head to see all of his friends looking confused. He walked over acting like her had no idea, and sat down. He couldn't keep his eyes of Remus and Gabi – he just couldn't believe it. LOVE? Them, it just seemed so strange.

"What was all that about?" Lily asked them. Everyone just nodded their heads and looked at each other confused, "awesome. So no one knows anything?" she checked once more.

"Nope," James responded. Lily's heart fluttered as she looked at his beautiful messy hair, and amazing eyes. Not even to mention his smile.

"I guess I'll go work with her," she responded, knowing she could work it out. They had grown closer and closer since they admitted their inner secrets.

"No, I will," Gabi, replied with a smile "I want to." And with that she headed up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi headed up the stairs taking deep breathes. She knew she would need some serious mental stability if this was about Sirius. She made it up to the sixth year girls' dormitories and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," replied a clearly sobbing Fifi.

"Me," Gabi replied opening the door. Fifi knew that voice. How could she not? But she turned to face her just to make sure she was hearing through her tears correctly. Gabi flinched back when she received a look from Fifi that said, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME?" Fifi yelled at the top of her lungs. Down in the common room her friends flinched and felt very bad for Gabi (Lily even told them "I knew I should have gone" to which she received another knee weakening smile and look from James.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gabi replied calmly.

"You and Remus," Fifi informed her with a tone that suggested she was speaking to a younger child who knew nothing.

Gabi's face went from surprise to horror to being upset to being scared in such a short time period that you would not have thought it humanly possible "how to do you know?" she managed to stutter.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I was in the CLASSROOM that you made out with him in JUST A MINITUE AGO," she half spoke and half yelled. Gabi's face palled to such a white that she could have blended into a wedding dress.

"You where?" she questioned with a scared expression,

"Yeah. I was," Fifi muttered turning around. She began crying again not knowing if it was for Gabi or Sirius. Gabi thought it was all her fault and her heart almost broke.

"We thought it would be better, incase we broke up. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you Fifi, I did. I really did, but then …" Gabi trailed off and began crying herself for allowing her feelings for Remus keep her from telling her best friends.

"You really LOVE him," Fifi questioned Gabi.

"Yes," Gabi looked up at Fifi. The girls although still crying smiled at each other and hugged each other before walked out of the room arms hooked down the stairs to their other friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The friends looked around uncomfortably as they saw Fifi and Gabi come downstairs arms hooked, tears still coming down their faces and rather outrageously large smiles.

"So, we heard some yelling," Margo mentioned with a laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" Gabi and Fifi blurted out with panic stricken faces.

"Relax ladies, nothing important," Peter told them with a smirk. Before James attacked.

"We only heard … hmm. Oh yeah. 'How could you not have told me.' And uhh," he trailed off trying to remember.

" And 'classroom' and 'just a minute ago'," Peter replied.

" And 'love'," Sirius replied with quietly with a gulp. Gabi and Fifi looked at each other and decided that in no way could they have figured out what really happened.

"Anyways, lets go eat!" Fifi replied trying to get everyone's mind on something else.

"Okay, you PI-" James began but when seeing Lily's worried and upset look his heart melted and he changed it to "PRINCESS." The smile and thankful look from Lily that James received where enough to make him feel like her would rather see that look everyday then to ever play quidditch again. Which is saying a lot considering – it was James and QUIDDITCH.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night in the boys' dorms after James and Peter had fallen asleep Remus lay on his bed. Reading. Sirius walked out of the shower, changed into his boxers and walked over to Remus. The silence was eerie.

"I know," he whispered to him. Remus jumped off his bed and looked a mix of confused and scared.

"Know what?" he asked him.

"About you and Gabi," he replied simply as if it was just an everyday fact. James went utterly white – similar to Gabi's reaction earlier.

"You do? How?" he asked still not believing it.

"I saw you too. In the empty classroom earlier today," Sirius replied matter of fact-ley.

Remus turned as red as a granny apple, "you did?"

"Yeah. Interesting I didn't already know, huh. You know since we are best friends and everything," Sirius said. Remus could feel the sarcasm dripping of that sentence and onto his face. But before he could answer he saw Sirius get on his own bed, get under the covers, and pull the curtain shut. "Goodnight," he told Moony with an obviously hurt voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"REMUS," Gabi shrieked coming down the stairs with the other girls and seeing the boys "I need to talk to you about …." Not knowing what to say because she couldn't be honest in front of everyone who didn't know the truth.

"Prefect duties, yeah me to," he replied. He of course had already come up with an excuse to tell her Sirius knew so he would just do it now.

"You guys go ahead," she told her friends "I have to … this could take a while." They watched as the friends left and then turned to each other.

"Fifi knows!" she blurted out and the exact same time as Remus blurted "Si knows!"

"WHAT?" they said again at the same time. They really were getting too similar it scared them sometimes.

"Okay, so they both know. What the hell are we supposed to do," she questioned his with a saddened expression begging for help.

"I don't know. I mean," it broke his heart when he couldn't help her " I guess we will have to tell all of them."

"I was afraid you would say that. Margo and Lily are going to beat me with a stick."

"So will James and Peter," he told her.

"I'll leave them to you," she said with a sweet smile and began to walk to breakfast pulling him with her. But before they left he kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Let the fun begin," he said. No need to tell you or Gabi, but sarcasm was all over that comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
